


Cut Thread (Day One)

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Gav800 Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1, Friendship, Gav800 Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: Gavin felt as though he had been staring at the same file for about twenty years. All of the information was there, everything he needed to close the case, but he just couldn’t connect it. That little red string that stitched together the motive, opportunity, and killer had a knot in it, snapped half way to completion and, no matter what he did, he just couldn’t seem to untie that knot. He couldn’t get a clean piece that made everything fit without some loose threads. He was really getting sick of his little sewing analogy too





	Cut Thread (Day One)

**Author's Note:**

> A late submission for the day 1 of Gav800 week (Work). The two aren't an established couple in this but I'm thinking of linking every prompt together so through the days (bar the AU) are going to link together to make one on going story. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Gavin felt as though he had been staring at the same file for about twenty years. All of the information was there, everything he needed to close the case, but he just couldn’t connect it. That little red string that stitched together the motive, opportunity, and killer had a knot in it, snapped half way to completion and, no matter what he did, he just couldn’t seem to untie that knot. He couldn’t get a clean piece that made everything fit without some loose threads. He was really getting sick of his little sewing analogy too because that was the only thing that he could think whenever he tried to put pieces together to get the case closed.

There were two suspects. One male. One female. Both late thirties. Both had flimsy alibis.

He had never had this much of an issue with cases before. For a while the answers seemed to just fall into his lap. People were sloppy during and after the android revolution. A widespread panic, a fear, despite the peaceful manner in which they carried it all out, making everyone lazy in covering their tracks. It was both the best and most boring few weeks of his life.

It was infuriating by this point. No matter what he did he couldn’t come up with an answer. Couldn’t point the finger and say ‘this one did it’. He refused help from others, refused to even think about letting Anderson or Chen try to give him some pointers. He’d even told Fowler to fuck off at one point - not that that was a wise thing to do. The verbal lashing that he got in response, and the time that was wasted on the conversation with the Captain could have been used to get him the answer he was so desperately searching for with this case.

A part of him was tempted to ask Connor. Unlike his relationship with Anderson, his relationship with the android had got significantly better. They were… friends now. They spoke. Gavin  _ finally  _ accepted the cups of coffee that would be placed in front of him at random points throughout the day - he was pretty sure it was a stupid form of apology for knocking his ass flat and leaving him on the floor of the evidence room unconscious. It took a while before Gavin willingly admitted that Connor did a good job of that. He had cut down the amount of whining he did when they got paired up for cases when Anderson was busy being old or something equally as stupid as that but they’d never really spent time together on their own. At crime scenes there were other cops and forensics, at work there was everyone else that was always there. Gavin had often wanted to ask Connor to hang out, make a real effort at this friendship, but he’d always bitched out last minute.

He was working on the whole ‘being nice to androids’ thing that was sort of enforced after discussions to give them equal rights had started. It was easy to do that with Connor. The sarcastic remarks, the easy dismissal, it had all made him seem so  _ human  _ that it was almost like he had always been human, his little LED being the only real thing that gave it away.

“-ective Reed.”

This. This was why the case wasn’t solved yet. Gavin had become so annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t solved it yet that he was letting his mind wander as a means to feel less like a failure, even if that wandering seemed to always end up on Connor.

He spun in his chair, his head tilting to look up to where the android was stood at his desk.“What can I do for you, Tin Can?”

The nicknames had stuck, except they were used with a tinge of fondness rather than distaste and hatred. 

“You’ve been staring at the screen for ten minutes and have yet to make any notes or any real movement to show that you’re focused. Is the case still giving you trouble?”

The Detective glanced between Connor and the computer monitor. He was right. The notes hadn’t changed, he hadn’t gotten any further with the case and if he didn’t close it soon then one of the vultures were going to swoop in, take the case and solve it within ten minutes because he had done all the leg work.

He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, rubbing over his face slowly before he spoke again. “I’ve got everything, the MO, the evidence, everything. I just can’t put it down to which one of them is the actual criminal. Every time I think I’ve got something, nothing sticks or something else appears and fucks everything up. I… maybe there’s something missing.”

“Would you… like me to help?”

The nervous tone of Connor’s voice was just another reason that he forgot that Connor was an android. Unlike the other androids that worked in the police force, Connor had always had a way of letting emotions sink into his voice, even when he wasn’t deviant. Gavin knew that he was programmed to be that way but now that he was doing because he wanted too, because he’d become something more than Cyberlife’s little pet detective? He was really starting to like the guy.

That being said, did he really want Connor to take his case last minute? Did he really want to prove to Fowler that he was shit at his job? The longer he left it the less chance they had of actually getting the crimes to stick. Fuck.

Looks like he was just going to have to be the worst detective in the department again.

“Sure,” he sighed, pushing himself away from his desk, grabbing his mug as he stood up. “Knock yourself out.”

He stood from his chair and gestured for Connor to take a seat before he headed through to the little break room that they had, heading straight to the coffee maker. He was just so tired of this case. He’d been trying to solve it for so long and got nowhere but it would only take Connor the length of time it took Gavin to make a cup of coffee to put the final pieces together.

He poured the drink into his mug, watching the steam swirl up from the contents as he waited for the tell tale sound of shoes on laminate. It didn’t come, though, so Gavin moved to one of the standing tables, placing his cup down on it as he took a deep breath, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

There was still no sign of Connor by the time he had finished his drink and, despite how ridiculous it was, it made him feel slightly better. At least he wasn’t just fucking useless when it came to the case if it stumped their resident genius. He was trying to get better at this whole being bitter thing, and it was going really well, but he couldn’t help his little petulant moments when he was stumped by a case despite being so bright, despite being one of the best detectives the DPD had to offer. The fact that Connor couldn’t put it together meant that he wasn’t missing something blatantly obvious.

Gavin was about to head back to his desk when he finally heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. The only one that it could have been was Connor considering it was close to 7PM which meant even those that stayed late during the week had probably gone home by now. His assumption was right because soon the android was walking in, looking even more perturbed than usual.

“So?”

“I… cannot seem to figure it out.”

That made Gavin pause, like really pause, because he had never heard of Connor not being able to solve a case. It was something completely new to the both of them, it seemed.

“It looks like you’ve collected all of the evidence and you’ve narrowed it down a considerable amount but there is something… missing.”

Before he could reply, Connor had taken his cup over to the coffee maker again, filling the cup whilst he reached to grab his own cup. It was yet another thing that Gavin had to get used to. He remembered the time where Connor would only serve the coffee but now he seemed to drink as much as Gavin but didn’t have the caffeine crashes that came after. Lucky bastard. The cup was set back down in front of him a few moments later, followed by a few minutes of silence other than the sound of the cup being picked up and placed back down on the table. Gavin had no idea what he was supposed to do right now and as awful as he felt about doing it, he was half tempted to tell Connor that he had to get back to work.

“Listen, Connor, I-”

“Maybe we should work the case together.”

That brought Gavin to an immediate stop, flawed that Connor had actually suggested it. They might have been sort of friends now but they’d never actually spent time together away from people, both a bit too wary of what could happen.

“What?”

“The case? We can't figure it out separately but maybe… working together would help us solve it?”

The Detective had to  _ really  _ look at Connor for a few seconds because he couldn’t actually believe that this was something that was happening. Yes, it was still work related, and yes there would still be people around them most of the time but this was the first time that Connor had voluntarily offered up to work with him rather than just offering to solve the case for him. It made him feel…. Something. Something that he was going to call relief rather than trying to dive into what the feeling really was because that would open up a whole over avenue that he couldn’t deal with right now. 

Instead, a small, grateful smile crawled onto his face and he took one last sip of his coffee before he nodded his head. “I… uh… I’d appreciate that… Plastic.”

The smile on his face was replicated on Connor’s albeit slightly awkward.

“Good. I look forward to working with you, Detective. We can start tomorrow.”

With that Connor departed from the break room, assumedly to head home for the night, leaving Gavin stood at the table, watching after him as he left. Hopefully with them working together they’d finally be able to get everything together. One thing Gavin did know was that he was feeling better about work, about life, than he had in a while.


End file.
